


Until the stars cross paths again

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a flashback from his childhood. Not quite a songfic per se, but vaguely inspired by the Beady Eye song 'Don't Brother Me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the stars cross paths again

 

'Hey, the stars are out tonight. It's been bloody rainy these days... I haven't seen a proper star in ages, man.'

I wonder aloud as I stare at the sky.

'Yeah, well, we gotta go home. Our dad's gonna be fucking furious if we come home too late.'

Noel gently tugs my arm, worrying more about our dad than the stars. 

'What's so great about the stars anyway?' he asks me , like he's exasperated.

'Dunno,' I shrug.

'Then come on. You can stargaze another time,' he continues.

'But...' I bite my lip.

I wanted to enjoy the starry sky with him. I wanted to escape from reality and lose myself in the stars, with him. I know these thoughts are wrong, but I don't give a shit.

'Oh, fine. You wanna stare at the stars, go ahead. But dad's gonna be angry at me for not looking after you. I'm always the one to blame in his stupid mind, ' and he grabs my arm as he says it, kind of like how an angry teacher would warn his students.

I grab hold of his shoulder, pinning him down with all my strength onto the grass.

'Fuck what he says. We're gonna someday escape from the bastard. We're gonna someday go somewhere far away, like those stars,' I shout at him.

He tries to get away from me, but we only manage to roll over, getting grass and dirt on our shirts and jeans.

'Stop going on about yer spaceman rubbish and let's go home, man.'

At this point I expected Noel to kick me in the groin, but he didn't.

'So stop worrying what he says!' I hiss at him.

'Easy for you to say, coz he always uses me as punching bag, not you.'

'I'll tell mam we were playing football.'

Noel's grip strengthens after I say that.

'With no football? I could kick you like one but I'm too tired to do that,' he smirks at me.

I forcibly kiss him, though his lips were too tightly pressed for my tongue to go through.

'Who gives a shit what anyone says! It's not rainy so we shouldn't have to go home that early. Besides, they wouldn't care!' I hiss at him.

'Come on, let's go home,' he says, unwilling to argue with me.

I get off of him and he quickly tries to leave the park, while dusting off the dirt.

'Are you coming or not?'

I dust off my shirt and run to catch up with him, my pulse racing from the thrill of kissing him under the stars.

\---2013---  
It's a Friday night and we're about to have an outdoor gig with my new band. The weather's ace, everybody gets on with each other, the wine was great, and the crowds are arriving for a mad and out of this world experience.

Right before the gig, I take a look at the sky and take a deep breath.

The stars were shining bright and the sky was clear.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back.

The night that me and our kid were in the park. The bright stars. The clear skies. The need to escape. Wanting to stay with Noel under the stars. Our tumble in the grass. The forceful kiss I planted on him.

We escaped from that bastard father of ours, yet we couldn't escape from ourselves, could we?

I try to tell myself that I don't need him; that I'm over him. But I'm not. I miss the arguments and our snarky jokes. It gets boring a bit when everybody's like a happy family, you know?

I miss our kisses. God-fucking-knows how many kisses we've shared.

But for now, I have a band to concentrate on.

Like the stars, we'll keep shining, until we cross paths again.

_'In the morning, I'll be calling, I'm hoping you understand. All or nothing, I'll keep pushing. Come on now, give peace a chance'_

_(Lyrics from 'Don't Brother Me' by Beady Eye)_


End file.
